Second-in-command of the Galactic Justice Force
by NinjaPants999
Summary: Everything was perfect, Percy had Annabeth and his friends. One person changed all of that. He lost all his friends and family because of him. Percy is no longer the puny demigod that got betrayed, now he is the second-in-command of Galactic Justice Force. The second most powerful person in the universe. Now he has to go back to Earth and face those who betrayed him.
1. Prologue

It's all Jacob's fault. Jacob is the reason why everybody abandoned me. Jacob is the reason why I have no friends, future, job or love either. That is, until I met that one guy. That one guy changed my life forever. He taught me skills. The skills to fight, hunt, and most importantly…forgive. He taught me to forgive those who wronged me, because they might not be the one at fault. Once again, I became that childish teenager I used to be. All because of that one guy, Chaos.

He made me into a leader and follower. He made me second-in-command of the Galactic Justice Force. The GJF, go out to other planets to find those who have done wrong, and bring them back to the base. There they will be judged and sentenced by those chosen by Chaos. I am one of the people who go out and bring the baddies in.

This has brought me new purpose, new life, and new friends. I have forgiven the others of the wrongs they did to me; I now hold no grudge against them. I would tell you what they did, but I prefer not to bring it up.

So here I am, 5 years after the incident of Jacob. I am now Lief of Earth; though everyone in the GJF knows who I really am.

I really am, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon.

* * *

**So, what ya guys think? I know, dramatic ending. But seriously what you think. Use that review box to tell me.  
**

**This is the story that Percy ends up with Annabeth. (OMJW! I just totally ruined it! Ignore this line! XD)**

**Sorry to all Jacobs out there. Except to that one, ya you. You with the face and the name Jacob! **

**Peace and crackers! :]**

**-Ninjapants**


	2. The News

"Hey, Lief!" I turn around at the sound of my new name. It's Jasper, the third-in-command. He was my friend from the beginning of it all. "Hey man, I'm glad I caught up to you. Chaos wants to talk with you."

"You must be in trouble, Earth-boy." That voice belonged to the person I was walking with, Ami. She was also my friend from the start, although it took awhile for he to actually trust me. (She has trust issues, but don't tell her I said that).

I turned to her, "Let's hope it doesn't have to do with you, Star!" She punched me in the shoulder, I think it was supposed to be a friendly punch but she has no control. (Don't tell her that either!) By the way, I call her 'Star' because once she let it slip that she hates it when people call her that. Now I say it to annoy her.

Jasper interrupted my train of thought, "You better hurry man. He looked... what's the word?"

"Angry," Ami piped in, Jasper shook his head.

"Happy," I said hopefully. He shook his head again.

"Sad?" Another head shake.

"Constipated?" They both turned and looked at me. I put my hands up in mock surrender, "What? He could have been having issues."

They both rolled their eyes. It reminded me of all the times I would say something stupid and Annabeth would- No! I can't think about that anymore. That was then, and this is now.

"Agitated, that's the word," Jasper figured out.

"I was going to say that next."

Ami rolled her eyes again, "Sure, right after constipated!" Her and Jasper broke out laughing at that.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "Very funny. Let's hope what Chaos is going to say doesn't involve you guys."

They both shut up at that. I grinned to myself, "Anyways, see you guys later."

"Bye, Lief!" As I was walking away I heard Ami whisper to Jasper,"Constipated! Where does he get this stuff?"

* * *

I walked up to Chaos' office with my stomach churning. I didn't know what to expect, because he usually never calls anyone to his office privately. I knocked on the door and waited. Eventually I heard his deep melodious voice, "Come in, Lief."

I opened the door and was once again shocked by his office. You never get used to how it is, no matter how many times you've been there. The walls show different planets and what that planet's status is. The walls are like giant TV screens. I looked over to Chaos and was also held captive by what he was wearing. He was wearing what we all wear, because he didn't want to be different. We all wear normal everyday clothes, but they are all different colors. The new recruits have to wear all white, the people who have been officially recognized as members where black on the bottom and white on the top, people who are on the leader team (which there is 20 of us) where all black except for stuff on there head. And Chaos wears all black, but his black is the darkest black, its like you are staring into a pit.

Suddenly, I remembered that I was standing in the presence of the creator of the universe and bowed, "You wanted to see me, Lord Chaos."

He sighed, "Yes I did, Lief. Now, stop bowing and close the door." I did as he said and walked over to his desk.

"Have a seat, Percy." Now I knew that I was really in trouble, he never calls me by real name unless something bad happened.

"Ah, how should I start. There is a person that I need you, Ami, and Jasper to bring in. You might know him, his name is Jacob."

When Chaos said his name, flash backs from all the things that he did to me came up. I noticed that he was speaking again, "Percy, I need you to go back to Earth."

* * *

**Dramatic Ending! (Or at least I thought so XD)**

**Tell me what you think! Also read my other stories!**

**-Ninjapants**


End file.
